


Where Do We Go From Here?

by FangZeronos



Series: PoisonQuinn [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bane probably dying, F/F, F/M, Honestly I'm interested to see where the series goes next, Honestly this episode gave me emotions, Kite Man is too damn understanding in this, PoisonQuinn kiss, Post Kiss, This is right after 2x07, breakups and get togethers, but yeah, lengthy discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Set post 2x07 right after the Kiss. It's soul searching and coming to grips with what happens next.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Poison Ivy/Kite Man
Series: PoisonQuinn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Where Do We Go From Here?

Ivy watched in slow motion as Harley let her go and started to fall toward the burning pile of debris and wreckage from the Pit. She hit the ground over the massive hole in the ground, narrowing her eyes.

“Fuck no! You are not going out like this,” she said, running for the edge before leaping over, the vine wrapped around her arm letting her swing down. She snagged Harley and wrapped another vine around the blonde, the two of them being launched back up onto the ground.

“Holy shit,” Harley laughed, hitting the ground before looking at Ivy as they both sat up. “We got out!”

“We did!” ivy laughed, hugging Harley tightly. She could feel her heart thundering in her ribs, knowing Harley could feel it too.

The two women pulled back, smiles turning somber. Before either woman knew what was going on, they’d surged forward and kissed, Ivy’s hands tangling in Harley’s hair and Harley’s arms tightening around Ivy’s neck.

Harley had always wondered, mostly to herself, what Ivy’s kiss would taste like. Would it be poison for her and kill her? Or would it be fun? She had her answer now. Kissing Ivy was like kissing the most succulent plant in existence, one she wanted to keep feeling.

Ivy had always thought Harley’s kisses would be weird or messy, even incoherent like the woman herself. She was glad to be wrong. The feel of Harley’s lips against her own was different then any other kiss she’d ever had, even ones from her fiancé. She found herself not wanting to break the kiss, but she knew she had to at some point.

A few seconds felt like a lifetime before both women pulled away and smiled before realization crossed their faces, both stunned into silence. Ivy blinked, watching as Harley bit her lip, something Ivy found damned cute and even irresistible.

“Ives, I—”

Harley—”

Harley nodded, picking at her prison jumpsuit. “We, uh, we should find a way back to Gotham. The crew’s probably wondering where we are. Kite’s probably looking for you.”

Kite Man. _Shit._ Ivy nodded softly, looking down before standing up and holding her hand out. “Come on,” she said. “Harley.”

Harley nodded, taking Ivy’s hand and standing up quickly, her heart sinking when Ivy let her go and turned away. Harley looked around, smiling a little. “Well, Bane left the truck sitting. We can drive that back. I can drop you at Kite Man’s,” she said softly, not trusting her voice.

Ivy nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah. Sounds good,” she said, heading for the truck. She climbed into the passenger seat, looking down and staring at her hands. She’d kissed her best friend, betraying Kite Man. The guilt in her chest felt like a lead weight, and she didn’t know how to handle it. She pulled her seatbelt on, hearing Harley climb into the driver’s seat and start the rumbling engine.

Harley turned the truck around, heading for Gotham City. She glanced over at Ivy who wasn’t looking at her, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. For the first time, the former Clown Queen of Crime fell silent, deciding it was better not to make things worse.

Twenty miles down the road, Ivy sighed softly. The silence was uncomfortable, but with no radio stations to listen to thanks to them being one of the casualties of the earthquake taking out the city, they didn’t have much option. “Harley…?” she asked softly, chancing a glance at her friend.

“Hm?” Harley asked, looking over at Ivy before turning her gaze back to the road.

“Do you…do you regret that?” Ivy asked. “The kiss?”

Harley bit her lip, Ivy having to stifle a sigh as she watched the red of Harley’s lipstick disappear under her teeth. She pulled over, wrapping her arms around herself. “I…I don’t know, Ives. Part of me’s wanted to do that for years, but the…damn infuriating Harleen part of me is screaming “Fucking homewrecker!” and putting Kite Man in my mind. I’m conflicted,” she said softly, her hands clenching softly.

Ivy nodded, reaching for Harley. She stopped and pulled back, clasping her hands in front of her. “We can, um...we can just chalk it up to adrenaline and the heat of the moment, and…we don’t have to talk about it again. If you want?”

Harley wanted to talk about it. She wanted to scream her emotions for Ivy to the heavens, tell her every truth in her heart, but she knew she couldn’t do that! She couldn’t ruin her best friend’s chance at real happiness, something Harley knew she’d never, in a million years, be able to give Ivy. “Yeah…that’s fine,” she said, smiling even though it didn’t reach her eyes. She shook out her shoulders before grabbing the wheel and starting for Gotham again. “I’ll drop you off, ditch this thing, and I’ll find the others.”

Ivy nodded, smiling a bit. “Alright,” she said. She fell silent, looking out of the window and pushing her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

The two fell into a pregnant silence, finally crossing into the ruins of Gotham. Harley drove around wrecked cars and buildings, pulling up outside of Kite Man’s apartment building before shutting the engine off and hopping out. Ivy hopped out, shutting the door and walking around the front of the truck. She stopped and faced Harley.

“Why’d you do it?” Ivy asked. “Why’d you let go?”

Harley sighed softly, looking down and kicking at a rock. “I’ve dragged you down all these years. There wasn’t a need for you to go down with me this time, Ivy,” she said. “Not when you got your future to look forward to. I’ve been my only friend for a long time, and you can’t keep pushing your happiness aside just because I drag you into my shit. You don’t deserve that.”

Ivy walked forward, hugging Harley, feeling the other woman’s arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, tightening her arms around Harley. “You’re the first best thing to ever happen to me, Harls,” she said softly, tears stinging her eyes. “Even when you drag me into your crazy shit, even when I get pissed and want to stab you myself, I’ll always be there for you.”

Harley nodded, fighting back tears. “I know, Ives,” she said softly. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You deserve to be happy.” She pulled back and kissed Ivy’s cheek softly, squeezing her arm. “Go. Be with your fiancé. I’ll find the crew.”

Ivy nodded, pushing Harley’s hair back. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll come in a couple of days.”

She squeezed Harley’s shoulder, walking into the apartment building, turning to watch the door close and cut Harley’s figure from her sight. She walked up a couple of flights of stairs, sinking to the stairs and pressing her back against the wall, the tears finally breaking free as she put her hands over her face, shoulders shaking as she started crying. For the first time in her life, her heart was torn in two directions, one half screaming at her to run downstairs and tackle the blonde woman into the ground and never let her go, the other half saying to get up and keep going upstairs and ride her fiancé until one of them passed out.

Picking herself up and wiping her eyes, Ivy slammed her fist into the wall. She sighed and walked upstairs, stopping outside before knocking on the door to the apartment. “Honey? Chuck, please…let me in.”

The door opened, Kite Man standing in front of Ivy with a smile and wearing his green robe. “Hey, honey. Why, uh, why’re you wearing prison clothes?” he asked.

Ivy flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Kite Man’s waist and breaking down, clutching at his robe as tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt Kite Man pulling her into the apartment, hearing the door shut and her feet leave the floor. Looking up, she saw she was sitting on her fiancé’s lap, her hands shaking.

“Ivy. Talk to me, baby,” he said, rubbing her back softly.

Ivy bit her lip, wiping her eyes before she started rambling everything that happened from being at the bar with Harley to being taken by Two-Face’s men, the trial, and the Pit. She stopped when she got to them escaping, getting up and wrapping her arms around herself tightly, crossing to the window.

“I couldn’t let her die, Chuck. I went back for her, I had to. But…when we hit the ground…in the post glow of “Holy shit we lived!” I…I kissed her,” she said softly, her hands clenching in her shirt. “I kissed her, and…the only thing I could think about was “Jesus, why am I not doing this all the fucking time?” and that felt like a punch in the cooch.”

Kite Man was silent, looking at Ivy before he got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. “So, you kissed your best friend. Hell, yeah,” he said with a small smile. “Listen, Ivy. You don’t realize it, but you talk about Harley in your sleep a lot. Mumbling about “Don’t hurt her,” or “Leave her alone and take me instead.” I can’t say I didn’t expect it. I see how you two interact and work off of each other, acting more like lifelong partners then friends. You two have been together a long time, wrecking this city from tits to toes. I…I can’t compete with Harley.”

“Chuck,” Ivy said softly, turning and putting her hand on his cheek. “I shouldn’t have kissed her. I betrayed you.”

“No, you didn’t,” Kite Man said, kissing Ivy’s forehead. “I can see it in your eyes how much you love her, Ivy. Every time you talk about her, you get animated and smile bigger then anytime I’ve made you smile. You just never saw it for yourself.”

“Fuck,” Ivy sighed, letting her head hit Kite Man’s chest. “What do I do…?”

“Follow your heart,” Kite Man said, wrapping his arms around Ivy and rubbing her back. “That’s all you can do. If you break it off with me, I’ll still be your friend, Ivy. I love you enough to not get upset. If you stay, I don’t think you’ll ever truly be happy.”

Ivy sighed, her hands clenching in Kite Man’s robe. “You’re too damned understanding, Chuck,” she said softly. “I don’t deserve you. I love you, but I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve her, either. I…”

“You’re worthy of love, Ivy. Mine or Harleys. Honestly, I couldn’t think of a better person to lose her to,” Kite Man said, rubbing Ivy’s back. “Go shower, have a drink, just relax. You don’t have to decide tonight.”

Across town, Harley sighed as she sank to the floor beside one of the couches in the rundown mall, her mind lost. She drew her knees up, biting her lip and still tasting and feeling Ivy’s lips against hers. She rested her head on her arms, sighing softly.

“What did I do…?” she mumbled.

“Harley? Where have you been?” King Shark asked as he walked in, tossing a bloody leg away. “You haven’t been here in two days.”

“It’s a long story, Shark,” Harley said, looking up at the massive half-man/half-shark.

“Well, we got time,” Dr. Psycho said, hopping onto the couch. “By the way, where’s Ivy?”

“Kite Man’s,” Harley said, sighing softly. “Dropped her off.”

“Ok, spill. You’re less peppy then usual and you’re not threatening to smash my head in. What’s got your tits twisted?” Psycho asked.

Harley sighed, her hands clenching before she rambled on about the events of the last few days, culminating in leaving Ivy at Kite Man’s complex. She didn’t realize she’d gotten up and started pacing and raising her voice.

“And all I can think about is how I’m a fucking homewrecking slut! I kissed my best friend, the one person that’s always been fuckin’ decent to me, and I go and do this shit!? She shoulda let me burn!” she yelled, flinging her baseball bat across the mall, hearing it hit the wall. She collapsed on the couch, panting as tears fell down her cheeks.

King Shark raised an eyebrow, looking at Harley. “Wow. I can’t believe all of that stuff happened to you two.”

“You two really are fucking stupid,” Psycho said, looking at Harley before he stood on the couch. “I don’t tell you this, but when you dream, your dreams are fucking loud. Almost all of them, Harley, involve Ivy in some way. Saving her, getting your ass kicked by her, several sex dreams that give me ideas—”

“Gross,” King Shark said, getting a glare from Psycho.

“ _My point_ _is_ whether you realize it or not, you’re in love with your best friend. Have been for years, but you never did anything because you didn’t think she was feeling the same. Trust me, blondie, she is,” Psycho said. “You two are just fucking stupid and didn’t get it before she got hitched to the dildo with the fetish for kites. Now that you two made out like horny teenagers after nearly dying _again,_ you don’t know what to do, right?”

“Right,” Harley said. “I…I don’t want to ruin her chance to be happy and have everything she deserves. Kite’s better for her then I’ll ever be. I’m damaged, a broken doctor who got suckered by a fucking madman.”

“She’s damaged too, Harley. You two have been best friends for years. You just never wanted to imagine the life you wanted with her because you were obsessed with Joker and she was an emotionally stunted petunia!”

Harley nodded, looking over as Sy rolled up, tossing a bag at her. “What’s this?”

“Clothes, you prison skank,” the crippled old man said with a grin. “Can’t go around wearin’ prison colors all the time. It don’t match your body.”

Harley rolled her eyes, heading for where she’d claimed as her room. She stripped and changed, sitting on her bed before looking at her phone as it went off, seeing a text from Ivy.

_“Harls, I’ll be there in a couple of days. I’ve got a lot on my mind right now, and I want to sort it out before we talk. Don’t worry, I know we’ll both make the right choices. Just stay at the lair and please, for the love of God, don’t do anything stupid.”_

Harley smiled softly, opening the text before starting to type. _“I planned on just sitting on my ass for the next day or two. After the last couple of days, I think I need a break myself. Tell Kite I said hi, have some fun and come back limping. Love you.”_

Harley shut her phone off before seeing Ivy’s response, tossing it down, shaking her hair out of her signature pigtails before laying back, staring up at the ceiling.

Three days later, with Shark and Psycho out looking for more food, Harley sighed as she drew her hair back in a ponytail, walking out to the main area and sitting on the fountain, laying back and letting her hand dip into the water. She turned and looked at her reflection, swirling her hand and making it distort before she sat up.

“Ponytail, huh? Haven’t seen that since Arkham,” Ivy’s voice said, the woman it belonged to walking over and sitting beside her friend. “And no booty shorts? Who are you and what have you done with my Harley?”

Harley smiled softly, flicking her ponytail softly. “Thought I’d try something different,” she said. She sighed softly, turning so her feet were on the floor. “Have a good few days?”

“Yeah. Talked with Chuck, got things figured out,” Ivy said.

Harley nodded, looking down before she looked at Ivy. “I’m really happy for you, Ives. He makes you happy, and I can’t keep you from that. You deserve happiness, and I can’t hold you back. You can’t keep wasting your life with me,” she said. “Besides, I’m looking forward to being maid of honor. I don’t normally wear green, but I think the dress I picked out is gonna make you flip your shit.”

Ivy shook her head, smiling softly. “I gave him back the ring. Yesterday.”

“What?! Why!?” Harley asked, her eyes wide. “Ivy, no!”

“Ivy yes!” the green skinned woman said with a smile, taking Harley’s hands. “Harley. Yes, he makes me happy, but he isn’t where my heart is. It’s taken me too long to figure out and admit, but…it was never him I loved.”

“Ivy,” Harley said softly, standing up and watching as Ivy did. “I’m too damaged—”

“You think I’m not? I was pushed into shelf of chemicals that turned me from a white girl into the Green Giant’s little sister. I have issues, but you’re the only one that made me want to work through them,” Ivy said, putting her hand on Harley’s cheek. “What did I tell you after you left Joker the first time?”

Harley closed her eyes, leaning against Ivy’s hand. “You love me in a very hard to articulate way,” she said softly.

“It’s not hard to articulate anymore,” Ivy said, brushing her thumb over Harley’s cheek. “Harley Quinn, I love you.”

Harley’s lip quivered, the blonde throwing her arms around Ivy’s neck as tears fell down her cheeks. “I love you, Ivy,” she said, smiling through her tears and feeling Ivy’s arms around her waist.

Ivy smiled, pulling Harley back before wiping her eyes. “Now…let me do this right,” she said. She leaned in and kissed Harley, smiling as she did.

Harley melted into the kiss, moaning and whimpering against Ivy’s lips. _“This is what a kiss is supposed to feel like,”_ she thought happily. She tightened her arms around Ivy’s neck, not wanting to let go.

Ivy gripped Harley just a little tighter, pulling her off and resting her forehead against Harley’s. “Chuck still wants to be friends, and he’s not mad. He said if he had to lose me to someone, he’s glad it’s you.”

“If I had to lose you to anyone, I’d want it to be him,” Harley said, closing her eyes.

“Oh, Christ, what the fuck did we walk into now?” Psycho asked, King Shark carrying a pair of bags.

“The start of a beautiful relationship,” Harley said with a grin, leaning against Ivy and giggling when she felt Ivy’s arms tight around her.

“Ugh, no more Casablanca for you, babe,” Ivy said with a smile, kissing Harley’s temple. “Fucking dork.”

“Love me anyway.”


End file.
